Who does not like to be assembled
by AidylFiction
Summary: Draco et Hermione se déteste au plus au point , jamais Ô grand jamais une Gryffondor et un Serpentard se fréquenterons , ceci ferais honte a tout le monde ! Mais pourtant cette histoire montre que la haine peut parfois créer quelque chose de plus beau , doux et agréable.
1. Différentes facettes

**Draco et Hermione se détestais au plus haut point ! Jamais une Gryffondor et un Serpentard pouvais se frequenter , mais cette histoire prouve le contraire.**

J'en ai marre de cette foutue madame-je-sais-tout, qui a évidemment toujours bon en cours ! Elle me tape sur les nerfs ! Je vais lui montrer qu'un Malfoy est plus fort qu'une stupide sang-de-bourbe ! Pensa Draco tout en marchant vers la sortie ou se trouvais Hermione pour expliquer clairement a Hermione qui est le plus respectable ici.

Il trouva la jeune brune aux cheveux bouclée, mais celle-ci étais assise au près d'un arbre les mains sur ses yeux cachant des larmes qui coulais soigneusement sur sont si beau visage.

- Hum !

- Qu-quoi. ? Murmura Hermione

- J'en ai assez de te... Mais attends, tu pleure ? Qu'as-tu ? Ton chat est mort ? S'éclaffa le blond.

- Idiot ! Dégage de ma vue ou je te colle ma main dans ta figure !

Draco s'assis à côté d'elle, se qui été étrange car il la détesté.

- Je suis désolé... Je viens de repenser a la mort de ta mère... C'est pour sa que tu pleure ? Lui murmura Malfoy.

- Mais, qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ! Tu me haï et tout d'un coup tu t'asseyes à côté de moi pour me demander qui ou quoi fait que mes larmes coulent !?

- Oui, tu as raison ! Je me barre d'ici, je ne vais quand même pas trainer avec une idiote de sang-de-bourbe que tu es pff.

Le blond se leva, partit laissant Hermione perplexe et pleins de questions dans la tête. Celle-ci se leva, marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, ne descendis même pas pour le repas se qui inquiéta Ron et Harry mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne cessa de penser a Draco, avec ses cheveux d'ange et ses yeux gris. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ! Elle le détestait, mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi il été devenu agréable quelques secondes, étais-ce juste de la compassion ou de la pitié ? Mais il l'avait encore et encore traité de se nom ignoble qu'est sang-de-bourbe, à force Hermione y été habitué, mais la... c'étais différent, sa la blessée de nouveau. Mais elle avais vue une autre facette de Malfoy, peut-être, la vrai, la vraie facette. Elle se dit que tout sa été ridicule, qu'elle aller oublier, mais elle se trompa. La brune bouclée ferma les yeux, se roula dans sa couverture aux couleurs rouge et jaune, et partit dans les bras de Morphée.

La suite au Chap' suivant. ;)


	2. La forêt

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout appartient à JKR.**_

Arriva le matin, un jour de mai comme tous les autres, on entendait les oiseaux chanter, le soleil réchauffa les peaux, l'été arriva à petits pas.

Mais pour Hermione ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, car la veille Draco lui avais parlé gentiment, ce qui était impensable !

La brune se leva, prit des habits au hasard dans sa grande garde-robe , une jupe et un chemisier rouge avec une cravate jaune, les couleurs de sa maison.

Elle prit sa brosse, brossa ses cheveux en une demi-seconde puis les attacha à la aller, elle n'avait pas la tête à se faire joli, elle avait autre chose à penser à ce moment-ci.

Ensuite, elle descendit les marches qui menèrent à la grande salle principale pour le petit déjeuné ; elle regarda vite à la table des serpentard , elle y vit Draco qui lui aussi fixé la table des Gryffondor, prise sur le fait elle détournât les yeux, et vit Harry qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre à leurs tables.

- Hé ! Salut Hermi' ! Dit Harry  
- Mh... Salut.  
- Ah, ben t'est enfin là toi, ont ta pas vu hier soir, tu nous as inquiétés ! Dit le roux avec une grande part de gâteau au chocolat à la main.  
- Oui ... Désolé ... Bon euh, maintenant que vous m'avez vu, je vais partir, et arrêter de vous inquiéter pour moi, inutile.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un haussa les sourcils, l'autre haussa les épaules puis comme si de rien n'étaient ils repartir dans leur discussions sur le Quidditch.

Le serpentard avait regardé le trio parlé, quand il vit Hermione se lever de table il fit de même sans se préoccuper de ses camarades. Il suivit la brune jusque dans une forêt, qu'allait t'elle faire dans une forêt au beau milieu d'une matinée se dit-il.

Hermione s'arrêta, s'assit par terre contre un tronc d'arbre, mais un bruit de craquement de branche attira son attention.

- Qui est là ? .. Dit la jeune brune.

Draco hésita à dire si c'était lui ou pas, mais sans avoir le temps de prononcer un mot il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche-la-toi ! Cria Hermione  
- Euhm, la forêt ne t'appartient pas ! dit-il.  
- Oui, mais que tu promènes pile là où je suis, ce n'est pas un hasard ! Arête de me suivre !  
- Pff, mais où va tu chercher que je te suis ! Comme si ne je n'avais que sa à faire, idiote.  
- Obligé d'insulter pour se défendre ... Tu tombes si bas Malefoy.

Draco se sentit blesser, habituellement il s'en fichait d'Hermione et ses amis, mais là c'était différent ... Vraiment différent. Draco avait envie de sortir son insulte qu'il utilise spécialement pour les gens comme Hermione, mais il n'y arrivait pas, rien ne sortait de sa bouche, comme bloqué.

Au lieu de sa , Malefoy se rapprocha doucement d'elle pour essayer de sentir son odeur, odeur de Cannelle, douce et piquante à la fois, comme elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui pris ! Il se ressaisit et s'assit par terre , au tronc où était la brune il y a quelques minutes de ça.

Hermione fit de même , elle fut surprise que Draco ne l'insulte pas, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passer ! Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Draco ... enfin euh je veux dire Malefoy, pourquoi tu restes ? Pourquoi tu ne m'insulte pas ?  
- Je sais pas ...

- Tu as pourtant été agréable hier ... Je ne comprends pas. Tu me traites presque tous les jours et pourtant tu t'es inquiété pour moi, comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant, et puis jamais avant je n'aurais imaginé qu'on aurait pu avoir une discussion ... Ensemble.

Draco ne se préoccuper pas ne ce qu'elle pouvait dire, il était occupé à fixer sa peau, les détails fins de son corps, sa bouche pulpeuse rose, ses yeux couleurs noisette, son odeur, tout.

Tout chez Hermione était hypnotisant, même quand elle parlait elle avait du charme. Le blond se rapprocha d'Hermione qui elle tourna la tête rapidement vers celle de son voisin. D'un coup sans réfléchir il posa ses lèvres contre celle de la brune aux boucles soyeuse. Elle ne dit rien, juste un peu surpris.

Quand le baiser pris fin, elle lui rendit son baiser, et elle sentit comme une chaleur dans son corps, comme si quelque chose avait changé mais sur le coup elle s'en fichait.

Après ceci, Hermione encore sous le choc de son acte et de celui de Draco, se leva, courue le plus loin possible dans la grande forêt, sans vraie destination, elle courait pour oublier le geste qu'elle venait de faire. Mais rien ni personne ne pouvait lui enlever de la tête ce moment qu'elle détestait mais au fond, tout au fond d'elle elle avait apprécié la douceur des lèvres du blond, ses cheveux d'ange, ses yeux, et son odeur enivrante.  
Il venait de se produire quelque chose d'inimaginable, mais Hermione ne le regrettait pas.


	3. Le secret de la potion

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire évidemment.**___

**Chapitre 3 : Le secret de la potion. **

Hermione courrait toujours, toujours plus vite, plus loin. Elle avait les yeux fermés, en pensant que tous ses affreux souvenirs allaient s'estomper, jusqu'au moment où elle trébucha sur une grosse branche enfoncée dans le sol, elle ne pouvait pas se relever, et puis elle n'en avait pas envie, elle voulait rester là, par terre, écroulée. Mais ce qui la fit réagir c'est tout le sang qu'elle avait sur sa jambe, un liquide rougeâtre. Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour appeler à l'aide, mais en vain, personne. Peut-être que si j'appelle Draco il viendra .. Il n'est peut être pas très loin, pensa-t-elle.

-A L'AIDE... DRACO T'EST LA ?!

Personne ne répondit, elle entendit juste son écho. Elle , l'élève la plus intelligente allait bien trouver une solution ! Mais non, la brune avait tout oublié, ses pensées étaient concentrée sur le blond.

Des heures passèrent, le sang coulait, trop. Sa vision commença a se troubler, un mal de crâne persistait. Hermione tomba dans les pommes.

- Merde , qu'est ce que je vais faire d'elle !? Si je la ramène a Poudlard, tout le monde va croire que c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état ! Pourvu qu'elle se réveille...

Draco l'avait retrouvée dans la forêt vers 19 heures, il s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir dans la salle principale, il avait décidé de retourner dans la forêt, il avait eu bien raison.

Le jeune homme avais beau lui donner des claques, la brune n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il pensa qu'un sort de réveil allait bien fonctionner tout de même ! Il essaya... En vain.

Il était à présent 22heures, il décida de la ramener à Poudlard, pas a Dumbledore , mais à Snape, après tout, étant professeur de potion, il trouverait bien une solution ! Il prit Hermione dans ses bras, aussi légère qu'une plume.

Draco frappa a la porte de la salle des potions.

- Entrez, dit la voix sinistre du professeur.  
- Euhm.. C'est moi Draco.  
- Bonsoir, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? File dans ton dortoir !  
- Non, je peux pas. Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé un remède qui puisse réveiller .. Hermione.  
- Hermione ? Toi ? Attends, tu veux sauver Hermione ? La sang de bourbe ?  
- Oui, ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Snape resta bouché bée. Mais il préféra ne pas se mêler de la vie de Draco et prit à son tour la brune et l'assit sur une chaise. Puis le professeur commença, sans se préoccuper du jeune homme, à sortir de nombreux ingrédients magiques pour réaliser sa potion.

Quand celle-ci fut finit, il devait d'abord annoncer quelque chose à Draco.

-Euhm, Draco... Ce qui l'a plongée dans cette sorte de coma magique, c'est la sève d'un arbre très rare, le seul moyen de la sauver c'est de fabriquer une potion avec des ingrédients spéciaux... Mais ce n'est pas tout, il faut que ce soit toi qui la lui donnes, la potion. Elle a aussi des effets indésirables ; car quand tu la lui donneras, cela va créer un lien, pas un lien banal, un lien d'amour, très puissant. Malheureusement il n'y a pas de contre-sort. Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire ?

- Oui, dit Malfoy d'un ton franc. Peu importent les conséquences, je veux la sauver, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle... Enfin je crois l'être depuis le début... Jamais je n'ai dit ça à quelqu'un d'autre auparavant, promets-moi de rien dire.

- Je n'aurais aucun amusement à répéter les petits secrets d'un gamin prépubère, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco prit la potion des mains du professeur, et la glissa dans la bouche de la brune. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts en espérant que les yeux de sa bien aimée feraient de même.

- Dra..Draco..

- Oui Hermione ? Dit-il tout sourire.

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans la salle de potions, tu t'est évanouie, la seule chose qui pouvait te réveiller c'était une potion de réveil.

- Oh... D'accord, euhm... Merci de m'avoir aidée, c'est gentil… Puis-je repartir dans mes dortoirs ? Si McGonagall s'aperçoit que je n'y suis pas, je vais faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.

Sans attendre la réponse de celui-ci, elle partit, encore un peu dans les vapes, jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Draco, tu ne lui as même pas parlé des conséquences ! dit le professeur de potions.

-A quoi ça servirait ? Je suis sûr qu'il se produira rien, dit le blond naïvement.


	4. True love or not ?

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire.**___

**_Chapitre 4 : True love or not ?_**

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit rouge et or, prit une grande inspiration et expira tout ce qu'elle avait emmagasiné puis ferma les yeux, mais pensa toujours , sans cesse.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne sentait plus la douleur de sa jambe meurtrie à cause de sa chute. Elle passa doucement sa main sur sa jambe : rien, plus rien, plus de sang ! Draco avait dû guérir cela. Hermione sourit bêtement, puis reprit le fil de ses pensées.

Elle réfléchissait depuis un moment déjà, quand soudain elle repensa à un livre qu'elle avait lu sur les potions, et elle se souvint avoir lu un article sur la potion de réveil et ses inconvénients.

Oh mon dieu... Non ! Draco n'a pas fait ça tout de même ! Cette potion... Le lien qu'elle crée .. NON ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi moi ? pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas être liée avec lui, pas avec un Serpentard ! Ses amis ne lui pardonneraient jamais. C'est vrai que dans un sens Draco n'était pas si mauvais, il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais être liée a lui, c'était trop. Peut être que si elle l'évitait , les effets ne s'amplifieraient pas !

Des perles d'eau coulèrent sur son si beau visage. La fatigue arrivait, les paupières fermées, Hermione s'endormit peu à peu.

Draco quitta le bureau de Snape en lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'aucun effet ne se créerait, il était si naïf !

Rendu dans les couloirs vers son dortoir, il entendit des bruits vers Gryffondor… Plus il s'approchait des dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor, plus il entendit les sons distinctement. A présent, ce n'étais plus des bruits, mais son prénom ! Il cru devenir fou, mais non, il entendait bien sonprénom. Quand tout à coup..

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Que faites vous ici, en pleine nuit, et dans les couloirs du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor !

- Mc Go.. Euh , Professeur Mc Gonagall !?

- Oui. Répondez !

- Euh.. Je .. sais pas. J'étais euh.. insomniaque c'est tout, ça arrive !

- Certes , mais jusqu'à aller dans des dortoirs qui ne sont pas les vôtres , voilà qui ne devrait pas arriver ! Les rencards se font en dehors des chambres et vous le savez ! Ceci fera moins 200 points à Serpentard , et retenez la leçon.

- Mais .. !

- Ouste !

- Mon père entendra parler de ça , comptez-y, tss.

- RETOURNEZ DANS VOS APPARTEMENTS MONSIEUR MALFOY , dit la professeur, insistant sur le nom de Draco.

Le jeune homme énervé repartit dans sa chambre en pestant sur la professeur.

Le matin ne se fit pas prier pour arrive , le soleil était déjà là à six heures du matin, ce qui réveilla la jeune femme. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent difficilement, elle aurait voulu rester dans son lit à tout jamais, que tout **_ça _**ne soit pas arrivé.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, tout était réel, le lien surtout l'était.

Hermione se dit que rester dans sont lit à se morfondre n'arrangerait rien. Elle sortit donc un pied, puis le deuxième, alla dans la salle de bain se regarda longuement dans le grand miroir orné de perles blanche et rose de sa salle de bain, se scruta dans les moindres détails.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pris a Malfoy ? Pourquoi elle ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées.

Puis, elle se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. Après s'être séchée, elle s'habilla avec un pantalon noir de soie et un débardeur blanc cassé qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine, mit une paire de boucle d'oreilles en perles blanches et s'attacha les cheveux en chignon haut, attrapa en haut de sa commode des ballerines argentées et mis sa robe d'uniforme sur le tout. enfin prête elle sortit de sa chambre : direction la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Quand elle y entra, elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis lui faire signe. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler, car ils allaient sans doute lui demander pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi la dernière fois, et pourquoi elle n'était pas venue manger la veille au soir, donc elle partit du côté de Ginny.

- Coucou Hermi' dit la cadette Weasley

- Bonjour Ginny, ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne suis pas avec ton frère et Harry, c'est compliqué.

- D'accord, je ne dis rien, ça va toi sinon ?

- Oui, oui ça va, mentit la jeune femme brune

Ginny lui sourit et commença à manger.

Le déjeuner étant fini, c'était l'heure du cours de potion, avec le professeur Snape et avec .. les Serpentards. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Malfoy, mais sécher les cours n'était pas dans dans les habitudes d'Hermione.

Sur ce, elle prit son courage à deux mains et suivit Ginny qui elle aussi suivait ce cours.

- Hermione, il y a Malfoy qui n'arrête pas de te regarder !

- Mais n'importe quoi, il regarde Pansy, pas moi.

- Je m'y connais en garçons amoureux, il a **_le _**regard d'un gars fou amoureux.

- Pff, arrête tes délires Gin' !

- Je délire pas ! Et regarde-toi, as-tu déjà loupé une seule potion dans toutes tes années à Poudlard ? Non, alors explique moi pourquoi tu as raté celle-ci… ? Toi, tu es préoccupée par quelque chose ou par quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un je suis pratiquement sure de savoir qui c'est.

- Bon... Ok j'avoue, mais si tu dis quelque chose à ton frère ou à n'importe qui d'autre, je te tue ! Enfin non, car si je fais ça, j'irais à Azkaban, mais tu m'a comprise hein.

La jeune femme rousse lui sourit et acquiesça. Le cours enfin fini, Hermione décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes et courut dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour en sortir au plus vite , mais sans s'en rendre compte, elle percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. A terre, Hermione releva les yeux et vit une grande silhouette droite qui lui tendait la main. Quand elle comprit qui c'était, elle n'attrapa pas la main et se releva seule.

- Tu sais, tu pouvais prendre ma main.

- Je pouvais aussi me relever seule.

Draco n'écouta que d'une seule oreille Hermione.

- Je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose Malfoy !

- Hm ?

- Tu sais, la potion de réveil…

- Oui , ben quoi ? dit Draco, faisant mine de ne pas savoir où voulait en venir la jeune fille.

- Elle a des inconvénients... De très mauvais inconvénients. Elle crée un lien d'amour très très puissant.

- Hm, ben pour l'instant il n'y a rien qui se passe.

Hermione pensa qu'au contraire, il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Cette nuit, la jeune femme brune avait appelé Draco pendant son sommeil, c'est sa camarade de chambre qui le lui avait dit, mais pour éviter tout soupçon Hermione lui avait lancé un sort pour qu'elle l'oublie.

De son côté, Draco savait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose... Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu son prénom, et il avait reconnu cette voix, si douce. Mais il préférait faire comme si de rien était, même si ceci était plus que difficile.

- Oui , si on s'évite il ne se passera rien, je crois, dit la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit.

Draco n'avait pas envie de l'éviter, il avait envie de sentir sa chaleur sur lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais tout ça n'était pas possible, car pour Hermione, Draco était toujours le Serpentard sans cœur.

- J'ai pas envie... murmura le Serpentard

- Moi non plus, dit Hermione trop vite.

Le jeune homme tira Hermione dans une salle de classe vide.

- Pourquoi tu nous a amenés ici ?

- Les murs ont des oreilles, dit le blond. C'est une expression moldue.

Les deux adolescent s'assirent contre un tronc d'arbre et fermèrent les yeux. Draco les rouvrit en premier et s'approcha d'elle. Hermione tremblait et il le ressentait, mais elle ne disait rien, envoûtée par lui, par son odeur, par ses bras qui l'entouraient, sa chaleur. Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un, jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça pour quelqu'un. Confuse, la jeune femme se demandait si c'était le lien ou si elle avait toujours été amoureuse.

Draco coupa le fil des pensées d'Hermione en posant ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien aimée et enroula ses bras sur le buste de celle-ci pour la rapprocher de lui. Tous deux ressentirent une chaleur dans leurs corps, ils en voulaient plus. Hermione mit fin à tout ceci.

- Le lien, c'est le lien qui cause tout ça .. Je ne ressens rien pour toi !

- Prouve-le moi , prouve-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, dis le.

- Je... Je n'y arrive pas !

- TU m'aimes !

- C'est le lien ! C'est tout. Et je trouverais un moyen d'y remédier. Draco, tu es juste un sale Serpentard qui n'avait personne avec qui jouer, alors tu t'es servi de la naïve Gryffondor, dégoutant !

Sur ces paroles, Hermione courue jusqu'à sa chambre, en pleurs, elle s'écroula par terre.

Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment trouver un contre-sort , s'il n'avait jamais été inventé ? Sa vie était fichue, gâchée à cause de lui. Mais elle ressentait toujours le besoin d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi. Elle allait créer une potion, mais pas pour un contre-sort, pour autre chose. Et cette potion mettrait fin à tout.


	5. A jamais

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, la veinarde.**_

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'admets la fin est un peu trop guimauve mais j'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration, je vais sans doute débuter une nouvelle fiction sur le couple Drana - Draco & Luna - **_

_**J'espère en tout cas pour les personnes qui on lu ma fiction que sa leurs a plu :) !**_

_**Merci, pour les reviews vraiment sa fait plaisir. Je tient aussi à remercier ma bêta qui m'a aider a faire ma fiction et a me corriger :) !**_

**_Chapitre 5 : A jamais._**

Les jours passaient, Hermione se faisait rare.

Draco s'inquiétait, beaucoup trop à son goût pourquoi s'intéressait-il à miss-je-sais-tout ? Son devoir était d'haïr tous les Gryffondor : bien sûr il les détestait tous. Tous, sauf une, qui hantait ses esprits jour et nuit.

Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de sécher les cours ainsi, et pourquoi je l'appelle Hermione, et non Granger ? pensa-t-il.

Tandis qu'il pensait toujours à elle, il entendit le nom de la concernée, qui venait des deux idiots, Potter et Weasley.

- Harry, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Hermione, hein, dit le roux à la mine triste

- Oui, c'est étrange… Ce soir j'irais demander à Ginny si elle ne l'aurait pas vue, par hasard.

Ron acquiesça.

Le soir arriva vite et les deux garçons, s'approchant de leur dortoir, pensèrent en même temps qu'ils avaient oublié d'aller demander à la cadette Weasley où était passée leur meilleure amie sauf qu'à présent il était vingt-et-une heures, trop tard, pour aller dans le dortoir des filles.

- C'est trop tard, dit le brun, dont les pensées avaient suivi celles de son ami.

- Oui, nous irons demain.

Et chacun monta dans sa chambre.

Draco, lui, s'inquiétait deux fois plus. De peur que cette idiote de Granger ait fait une bêtise, il partit dans le château à sa recherche. Il avait une longueur d'avance car il avait entendu Weasley cadette et Brown qui disaient qu'Hermione se couchait de plus en plus tard. Il remarqua qu'il marchait de plus en plus vite, vers une direction précise, comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses jambes… Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva dans les toilettes des filles où il vit la jeune femme brune qui portait une potion rougeâtre à sa bouche. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre la nature de cette potion, et ses effets. .

- NOOOOOON ! Hurla Draco.

Hermione se retourna et vit le jeune homme pétrifié. Elle regarda plus précisément ses yeux gris remplis de colère et en fut terrifiée.

- Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? Personne ne vient ici habituellement, balbutia Hermione

- Non, mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de vouloir avaler cette potion !?

- Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de poser la question Malfoy… Car tu connais la réponse, répondit gravement la jeune femme.

- Gryffondor accueille des élèves courageux bla bla bla, dit le blond en imitant leur directeur.

- Draco, euh Malfoy.. Je n'ai pas envie d'être liée à toi, BORDEL ! Hermione s'était permis un juron , ce qui étonna Malfoy.

- Moi non plus.. Oh et puis merde ! ça suffit je vais arrêter de te mentir, Hermione. Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, non, pas à cause du lien, depuis ce jour ou tu m'a frappé, je ne cesse de penser à toi, tu me hantes chaque jour ! J'en avais tellement marre de t'insulter, alors j'ai voulu essayer d'être gentil et tu m'as humilié ! N'a-t-on pas le droit à une seconde chance ? Je ne suis plus le Serpentard méprisant, arrogant et narcissique que tu connaissais on me hait à cause de mon nom, je n'y peux rien… On a choisit mon destin à ma place Hermione ! Je… t'aime..

Le cerveau de la jeune femme était littéralement en train d'exploser : Draco Malfoy venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Hermione était tellement pétrifiée, ses lèvres ne bougeaient plus, comme bloquées.

- Je t'avoue tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et tu m'humilies une fois de plus Granger, merci.

- Mais..Dra-Draco.. Je..Tout ça ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Balbutia-t-elle

- OH GRANGER MERDE A LA FIN ! PUTAIN MAIS OUVRE TES YEUX, JE T'AIME JE T'AIME ! ET LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU ME SORS CE SONT DES IDIOTIES ! Hermione...

Elle réalisa ce que venait de lui dire le Serpentard. C'est vrai, elle réagissait comme une parfaite idiote ! Quand elle voulut lui répondre, la jeune femme se sentit tomber par terre, son crâne cognant contre le sol blanc, que sa chute macula de quelques tâches rouges .

Et puis trou noir.

La jeune fille se réveilla dans un endroit dont la clarté lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle souffrait d'une migraine qui l'empêchait de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé : elle se essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir, mais en vain. En rouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut une silhouette à son chevet, qu'elle regarda de haut en bas et sursauta, ce qu'il lui donna l'impression de recevoir deux coups de marteau sur la tête.

- Malfoy ? dit la jeune femme.

- Oui, tu es tombée dans les pommes, encore.

- Hm, ne parle pas trop fort, veux tu. Grogna-elle

- J'ai dû expliquer la situation à Mme Pomfresh.

- Et ?

- Par Merlin ! Laisse moi finir !Je lui ai donc parlé du lien, et elle m'a expliqué qu'étant jeune, elle avais reçu le même sort. Je lui ai alors demandé comment elle s'en était sortie, et elle m'a répondu que celui qui avais guéri la personne touchée par le sort devait simplement avouer sont amour.. Grâce à ce ''remède'', le lien disparait. Mais elle m'a dit de pas divulguer ce qu'elle venais de me dire. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, mais bon.. ça y est, tu es libre Hermione. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être anéantie, sans comprendre pas pourquoi. Elle vit Draco partir en claquant légèrement la porte, le jeune homme était déçu qu'elle ne l'ait pas retenu.

La jeune femme aurait du être joyeuse, mais non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle profita de l'absence de l'infirmière pour sortir doucement de son lit et rattraper le jeune homme. Heureusement, il était à deux pas d'elle. Hermione prit Draco par le bras, elle avait retrouvé ses forces.

A présent, elle était face à lui, déstabilisée par ses yeux métalliques, à l'intérieur desquels elle lisait de l'espoir, l'espoir qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'exécuta alors, prenant Draco par la taille, s'accrochant à lui pour le retenir de partir, ce qu'il ne ferait jamais : il l'aimait déjà trop.

Quand le baiser prit fin, ils se scrutèrent longtemps l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione se décide à prendre la parole :

- Draco, je t'aime, à en mourir ! Je t'aime oui, je ne l'ai réalisé que trop tard et sans doute tu ne voudras plus de moi… Mais je t'aime.

Draco, oui le grand Draco Malfoy, sentait des larmes couler sur son magnifique visage, larmes qu'Hermione s'empressa d'effacer avec ses pouces, ce qui fit frissonner Draco. Elle prit ensuite sa main et l'emmena dans un endroit vert rempli de fleurs multicolores. Là, ils s'assirent et se murmurèrent : - A tout jamais.

Draco prit la main de sa bien-aimée :

- Promets-moi de jamais me lâcher, Hermione.

- Jamais, lui répondit-elle, en lui serrant la main plus fort que jamais.

Draco et Hermione étaient à présent liés, pas par un sort, mais par un amour plus fort que tout.

L'amour triomphe toujours, à jamais.


End file.
